


Don't Push Me

by AdamantSteve



Series: Why Do You Do This? [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Eavesdropping, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slapping, Tony is a mess, and tries to fix it, blindfold, steve moves in, the rise of Possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: Captain Cockblock.</p><p>After Pepper leaves, Tony spirals out of control. Steve tries to rein him back in, but it's never easy to tell Tony anything he doesn't want to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Moves In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the origin story of the Possessive!Steve/Tony series I've already written.   
> This contains super violent rough sex (albeit overheard and half-imagined) so don't read this if that is a problem for you.

Steve was wide awake. He'd been listening to noises coming through the wall from Tony's room for the last 40 minutes and was now thoroughly ticked off. It was one thing to cheat on Pepper and have her move to the other side of the country in tears, but to then be... _entertaining_... not even a week after she'd left? And being so darned loud? Well that was just beyond the pale.

 

Steve wasn't even meant to be there, he'd come back late from one of the SHIELD labs where they had been testing his blood to see if they could replicate the serum _again_. They must have gallons of his blood by now, he thought. The tower was closer than Brooklyn and he just wanted to get to sleep, so he'd come up to the room set aside for him instead of heading all the way back. No one was around so he assumed everyone was asleep. 

 

But whoever was in Tony's room wasn't sleeping. Why were they being _so_ loud? He'd heard people having sex plenty of times before and it usually sounded far less chaotic than whatever was going on in the next room. He shook his head, gave up on his book and made to head down to the gym. 

 

But.

 

The door was right by the wall the noises were coming from, and as Steve went to leave, he heard Tony's muffled voice saying, "I want it, please-" cut off with a dull thud. 

 

Steve froze. What was going _on_ in there? Was Tony being attacked? Before he could determine what to do, he heard Tony again. "I can take it, please, fuck my ass, fuck it raw, I don't wanna be able to walk-" This time he was cut off by what sounded like a slap. 

 

Another man's voice, one that Steve couldn't place, responded archly. "You want my cock, you little piece of shit? Tell me why you deserve it." 

"I'm a dirty faggot whore and I want you to pound me like a piece of meat. Fucking _use_ me." Tony sounded _broken_. "Make it so all I can do is lie here and take it. Fuck out my ass til all I can do is be fucked and filled up with cum." On and on, punctuated by thuds and slaps, occasionally a small yelp or whimper from Tony, egged on by the mysterious other man. "You're worthless, Tony Stark." 

 

When yet another thud came through the wall, Steve suddenly realised he had been standing there for a good ten minutes with his hand on the doorknob. He also realised he was painfully, _shamefully_ , hard. 

 

"Take it, slut. Take it all." The sounds sped up. "I'm gonna cum in your ass and then piss on you when I'm done. You want that, you nasty cunt?" Steve couldn't make out what Tony's response was, tore himself away from the wall. Whatever was going on in there was sick enough as it was, the fact that he was palming his own erection to try to relieve just some of the pressure was a hundred times worse. 

 

Steve had a cold shower.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The next morning there was no sign of Tony. No sign of anyone, actually. They were all off somewhere or another. Steve read the paper as he ate one of Thor's Pop Tarts, trying to put last night out of his mind.

A man, as tall as Steve and almost as broad, walked into the lounge, startling Steve.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. Uh... I'm just leaving." He hastily beat a retreat via the fire exit, presumably to avoid having to wait for the elevator. That must have been the man from last night, thought Steve. He fought off the urge to follow him. Whatever Tony was doing in his room, in his home at night was his business, no matter how much Steve might disapprove.

 

Tony wandered in a short while later, freezing when he noticed Steve sitting in his usual spot at the counter. Steve looked up as Tony turned around to leave, called out "Tony," just glimpsing a purpling bruise on his arm as he disappeared down that same fire exit.

 

XXXXXXX

 

"Tony, are you ok?" Steve asked across the room once JARVIS had let him into the workshop. Tony didn't turn around, just continued whatever he was doing, his back facing Steve. That mark was still there on his arm, larger than Steve had initially thought. "Sure am, Cap. Life's peachy. Can I help you with something?" He still didn't turn around.

"Tony, what were you doing last night?" The wide eyed virgin schtick was sometimes a good trope to fall back on when Steve wanted to ask a straightforward question, especially of someone like Tony, cocooned in fifteen layers of irony and sarcasm.

Tony ignored him. 

"Tony?" 

"What, Steve, scandalised that I spent the night with another man? Sorry to offend your old fashioned sensibilities."

Steve hadn't even _thought_ about that. And as if he would care. Half the Howling Commandos were homos. _He'd_ even gone there a few times, on the loneliest nights. 

"What? No, Tony that's not it _at all_." 

Tony still didn't turn around. 

"Pepper _just_ left, and you're already..." _fucking_ "seeing someone else?" 

It would make sense if Tony turned around now and said something Tony-ish like "I'm New York's number one bachelor, can't disappoint the paps" or "I'm not getting any younger, I gotta get back out there and find me a trophy wife." But he didn't say anything, just let his shoulders sag a little. 

 

"Can you please leave me alone, Steve?"

Steve shook his head and left.

 

XXXXXX

 

Steve stayed in the tower for a while after that, ostensibly to bring the team together and work on defense strategies, but in reality to keep an eye on Tony. The team seemed to be avoiding the tower as it was.

 

After that first time, there would be at least one other voice in Tony's room each night. Sometimes male, sometimes female, usually saying something derogatory towards Tony, Tony usually imploring the voices for things Steve tried not to listen to. Tried not to listen when he was standing right there next to the wall. Tried not to think about it when he jerked off in the shower. 

 

Steve would rise early to get a head start on the day, he told himself. If he happened to take note of each and every person leaving Tony's room in the morning, that was just a co-incidence. He'd usually ruffle his papers and barely hide a tut. Who were these people? Why was Tony doing this to himself? Steve tried not to dwell on the surge of what definitely wasn't jealousy that rose up in him like bile when they'd emerge from Tony's room looking smug.

 

Tony himself looked run ragged. He had lost weight, had permanent dark circles around his eyes and more often than not had a bruise poking out from under the edge of his shirt. Steve shuddered to think what he looked like under there. Definitely didn't think about that in the shower. 

 

Every day that Tony would come out of his room to find Steve sitting there at his vantage point, he'd make a snide remark about Steve not being able to handle the modern age, sitting on his throne of judgement, not understanding how things were different now. Steve rarely replied. 

 

But Steve was worried. And annoyed. Tony would be of no use at all if he was needed in an emergency. It hurt to see him destroying himself. Steve knew what was going on in Tony's room each night but felt powerless to stop it. Tony seemed to need this... this abuse. He certainly craved it if his nightly pleas were anything to go by. What could Steve do?

 

He started trying to stop these interlopers on the way in, attempting to interrogate them as to what their intentions were, but was laughed off by a usually drunk Tony. He might have even been on drugs, Steve wasn't sure. Tony would insult him, the creativity of the names dependent on how drunk he was. Steve was called 'virgin', 'lily-white', 'holier than thou', 'big jesus', 'superdouche', 'Captain Cockblock', 'grandma' and 'loser', before being pushed aside, nostrils flaring. He would pretend to get on with something or other and then quietly rush to his room to eavesdrop.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

One night, the same voice he'd heard the first time came through the wall again. Steve's skin prickled. Most of the _floozies_ , as Steve had taken to calling them had only been one-time guests. None had looked as big nor sounded quite so harsh as this one, and Steve took up his usual spot by the wall more worried than usual.

 

"You ready to have your ass destroyed again, pig?" 

Steve couldn't make out Tony's response. He could fill in the blanks though. He'd listened to this radio play for the last three weeks, after all. 

"Lick my boot, slut."  -A thump followed by a sharp gasp from Tony.

"Look at you, you're already hard you nasty little whore." -some sharp slaps and a strangled yelp. "I bet you'd let anyone fuck you so long as they paid you in cum. But no one wants to fuck you, your ass is too loose. You're no good for anything but being a cum-rag, Tony." That last sentiment was peppered with the sound of slaps, Tony crying out with each one before rasping, "I _am_ a fucking cum rag. I am. Just use me, _please_ , I _need_ it."

More slaps and Steve couldn't listen anymore. He went down to the gym and ruined a few sandbags.

 

The next day, Steve managed to miss Tony's 'date', but intercepted Tony on his way to the workshop, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from barging past. He looked terrible. He tried to get out of Steve's grip. 

"Tony, you have to stop this." He wouldn't look Steve in the eye.

"Tony! You're going to get yourself killed! You can barely even walk! What if SHIELD needed us tomorrow? Would you be ready?"

Tony's eyes looked around the room: anywhere but at Steve. 

Steve made the mistake of putting a hand to Tony's cheek to try to pull his face to face him, which afforded him the opportunity to escape. 

"This isn't over, Tony." Steve called after him.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

He cornered him in his workshop later. This time guarding the door so Tony had no where to run.

"Tony."

"Would you get the fuck out of my tower, Steve?"

Steve had been expecting this, was actually surprised it hadn't come sooner.

"No."

Tony finally - _finally_ \- looked him in the eye. One of his eyes was blood shot, ringed with dark purple and grey-yellow.

"It's my fucking building, and you're a _guest_. Get out!"

"I'm not leaving, Tony. You might have chased everyone else away but I'm not going anywhere."

"So you're just gonna cock block me for the rest of my life?"

"If I have to." Steve crossed his arms.

 

Tony just looked at him. He was barely recognisable as the bon vivant Steve had first met two years earlier, but his trademark derisive snarkiness still sang out of him.

He took a breath. "Ok Steve, what exactly do you expect to happen here? I give up the rough - consensual, I might add - sex, and then, what? Drink cocoa and play scrabble with you? No swear words!" 

 

Steve was getting angry. 

"You might not consider it important but if you got a, a... disease-" 

Tony snorted. "Oh my fucking god, Steve are you _fucking_ kidding me? You're scared I'm gonna get _the clap_? From _loose women?_ " He made a show of doubling over in laughter. "You're fucking precious, Steve."

"Tony, you might think I'm an idiot but I _know_ that this isn't good for you. You can do whatever you want, but I'm not gonna sit by while you destroy yourself."

"Thanks, that's great. I'm so glad I have your one man crusade against sex to save me from myself."

Steve pointed a finger at Tony.

"This isn't good for you." He repeated. "Who even are all those people? Where do you find them?"

"Bars, craigslist, my little black book of World War Two VD spreading good time gals. Why do you even care, Steve? I like sex, ok? That isn't an actual crime these days, I don't know if you were informed."

 

"Why are you so convinced this is about sex?! This has nothing to do with you... _fucking_ whoever you meet on a street corner. This is about you trying to get yourself hurt. Really hurt. You're practically suicidal for god's sake. When was the last time you ate?"

Tony opened a drawer and pulled out a chocolate bar which he then elaborately opened and took a bite of. Steve just re-crossed his arms and watched him, unimpressed. Tony practically choked it down before giving Steve a smug look. Small victories.

"Wow. Impressive. Take another bite."

Tony's face fell back into it's scowl. "Fuck you." He tossed the rest of the bar back into the drawer.

 

They stood in silence, at an impasse. 

"So, is this it? You're just never gonna let me fuck again?" 

"You can have sex again. But..." Steve considered for a moment. "I want to meet them first."

Tony's face contorted. "Are you fucking _high_? You don't get to decide that."

"You seem to like being told what to do, Tony."

 

That shut Tony up. It was Steve's turn to feel the tiniest bit smug.

"You... _listened_? You've been listening to me fuck?"

"It doesn't sound like you do a lot of the _fucking_ , Tony." He was getting to like that word. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" 

"What's wrong with _you_?! You let a man _urinate_ on you?!"

Tony looked like he was starting to panic. Steve felt it made a nice change from insolent and mean. The platform of indignation Tony's argument was built on was starting to fall apart. 

"If that's what you need, Tony, fine, I don't care. But if you're just letting these random _strangers_ do whatever the hell they want to you, well... I won't allow that."

Tony looked like he'd been caught in a lie. He turned around, his arguments undercut. 

"Get out." He said, quietly.

Steve left. 

 

That wasn't the end of it, but Steve had a plan. Of sorts.


	2. Don't Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hooks up with a guy from Craigslist for anonymous hotel sex. Steve has something to say about it.

 

 

Tony didn't give a fuck what Captain Cockblock had to say. As if _he_ got to tell him what to do. He'd already had a father from the forties, he didn't need another one. Barely had the first. And who the hell did he think he was anyway, sitting in the kitchen tsking at every person he brought over? Who was _Steve Rogers_ to judge? 

 

Tony finished dicking around with the various scraps of metal he'd just been cutting to shreds for the last week. He had no ideas, no inspiration, didn't care. Had another drink and brought up Craigslist again. He'd pretty much already fucked his way through anyone looking for an anonymous one night stand in the local area. Some of them had posted photos of him online, he took almost as much pride in those as he did the bruises that shone out in the pictures. There was nothing of interest in the personals today. He wasn't looking for a relationship. He trudged upstairs to take a shower.

 

Since _-she-_ had left, because he'd cheated on her one too many times, he'd kind of checked out. Just didn't give a shit anymore. And the rest of the team had fucked off as soon as they could. Listening to an old man complain was never much fun at the best of times, let alone one worth billions of dollars. But of course _Steve_ had stuck around, getting all high and mighty about Tony letting off steam, which is _really_ all it was. All it had _been_ anyhow. Once Steve had stuck his oar in, Tony purposely ramped it up, finding the most obscene people he could find to bring back to flaunt infront of him. That'd show him, the self righteous asshole. 

 

Fucking _Steve_. Tony wondered if he was secretly gay, since he seemed so fucking repressed about everything. That Agent Coulson who had such a massive boner for him, maybe they could fuck and he'd leave Tony alone at last. 

 

"So what if I like a bit of rough sex? It's not like that's illegal. _Steve_." Tony muttered to himself, dragging a sponge over his aching ribs in the shower. Maybe Tony liked getting knocked unconscious and waking up with someone's cum in his ass. "Who died and made you moral guardian of Tony Stark's life?"

 

He toweled off in the mirror, his hollow-looking eyes staring back at him. God he hated himself. 

 

Moderately clean, he returned to the workshop, ignoring his growing pile of ruined half-assed projects in favour of checking Craigslist again. _Huh_. Tony thought to himself at one of the dozen new ones that had popped up in m4m in the last twenty minutes. 

__

_ARMY TOP NEEDS SLUT TO DOMINATE - 29_

 

Steve'd love that, thought Tony. He clicked through.

__

_Reply to: sftns-42625237442@pers.craigslist.org_

_6' tall 200lb marine in town for the week looking to dominate a slutty bottom. U be 25 - 45, not out of shape. Into slapping, name calling, throat fucking, anal if we click. Email me a pic for reply. I'm drug and disease free, clean cut looks. Be willing to leave w some bruises. Can host at my hotel._

 

Tony grinned to himself as he sent an email.

 

_From: starkid4364@Amail.com_

_To: sftns-42625237442@pers.craigslist.org_

_Dear Army Top, I'm late 30s v fit and NEED to be dominated. I can pick you up and bring you to mine? -_

 

He attached a picture of himself from the neck down, photoshopped to cover the arc reactor since it was kind of a giveaway. In the photo he was sporting a rather striking erection. 

 

Almost immediately a reply popped up. 

__

_To: starkid4364@Amail.com_

_From: armyxdude45@Hmail.com_

_Sounds good. I can come tonight? Be ready n clean._

__

_To: armyxdude45@Hmail.com_

From: _starkid4364@Amail.com_

_Perfect. I'll pick you up at 8. Tell me where._

 

He nodded to himself as if to say 'good job.' And went upstairs to get food. Steve was still there, sitting at his throne of judgement with half a dozen schematics of something or other laid out before him. Tony ignored him on his way to the fridge. "Say Cap, I have a date coming over tonight so I'd really appreciate it if you would fuck off for the night." Tony said, biting into an apple and shutting the fridge with a hip. 

"Who is it?" Steve asked. 

"I dunno, some guy. From the _army_." Yeah, put that in your Don't Ask Don't Tell pipe, _Steve_.

"Well who is he?"

"What part of anonymous hookup do you not get?"

"I want to meet him."

"Fuck off Steve, ok?" 

Steve folded his arms.

"Tony, if you bring someone back here I want to meet them and make sure they're ok. If you just waltz in here with some street-person and let them, well, _you know._ Well I'm just going to have to have them removed."

Tony blinked slowly. "You're going to 'have them removed.' He said flatly. 

Steve just nodded. Tony hadn't felt this much like a rebellious teen even when he _was_ a rebellious teen. He wanted to flip out and throw his half eaten apple at Steve before storming out, but it was his tower, dammit! 

"Get out!"

He yelled, throwing the apple anyway and storming off.

 

He went back down to the workshop and back to his laptop. He had another email. 

 

_To: starkid4364@Amail.com_

_From: armyxdude45@Hmail.com_

_The Plaza. 8 sounds good._

 

He hit reply.

__

_To: armyxdude45@Hmail.com_

From: _starkid4364@Amail.com_

_Sorry, my wife is being a bitch and won't leave the house. Can I come to your hotel instead? ASAP._

 

_To: starkid4364@Amail.com_

_From: armyxdude45@Hmail.com_

_Your wife? I'm busy right now but sure, I'll leave a key for you. Be ready on the bed. I want you blindfolded. Do you like being tied up?_

 

Tony got a little shiver of excitement. He sure did. He liked anything big burly guys wanted to do to him. And maybe it was a bit risky what with this being a total stranger and all, but Tony just flat out didn't care. The more bruises he had the more fucked off Steve would be. It was no less than what he deserved.

 

_To: armyxdude45@Hmail.com_

From: _starkid4364@Amail.com_

_Hell yeah tie me up and ravage me. Mess me up real good. No knifeplay or scat but pretty much everything else I'm game._

__

_To: starkid4364@Amail.com_

_From: armyxdude45@Hmail.com_

_See you soon. The key is on the desk under the name Key. Call me sir. Tell me your name and give me a safeword._

__

_To: armyxdude45@Hmail.com_

From: _starkid4364@Amail.com_

_My name is Tony. I don't need a safeword. See you soon, sir. ;-)_

 

Tony had an erection just from thinking about it. Calling some stranger sir and doing whatever the hell he told him to. Or _not_ doing what he told him to just so he'd be punished. Tony had a brief flash of _Steve_ dominating him, bookish school-marm Steve. He laughed out loud. How absurd. He probably didn't even _have_ a dick. He was a Ken doll.

 

He went back upstairs to get changed and Steve was actually gone for once, Tony's half eaten apple still resting where it had landed. Tony briefly considered leaving a note, but figured the bruises would be enough.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

When tony arrived at the hotel, the keys were indeed under the name Key. He made his way up to the room and let himself in. The room was empty save for a strip of black silk: The blindfold.

Tony stripped off his clothes, shucking them under the bed. He arranged himself on the sheets before tying the blindfold around his own head. Then he sat there, legs spread, and waited. In the darkness, sounds became more magnified, the soft brush of his fingertips on the bedspread echoing into his ears. He lay back, idly stroking his fingers around the reactor, and without meaning to, fell asleep.

 

He woke with a start at the sound of the door being opened. He reached up to pull at whatever this thing on his face was, but a strong firm hand held his wrist. A deep voice told him, "The blindfold stays on. You have to earn the right to look at me."

Tony shuddered. The hand on his wrist let go and the sound of clothing being removed and folded away let him know that whoever this was was now at least mostly undressed. _Sir_. 

 

"Are you ready to service me?" The voice asked. Tony nodded blindly. "Yes."

A slap rang out across his cheek. 

"You are to address me as sir."

Tony inwardly cursed himself. "Yes sir!" Whoever this person was, he was strong. He exuded power. Tony was already semi hard just from one slap.

 

He wondered when he would make a comment about who _he_ was, being the only person in the world with an arc reactor and all, but the comment never came. 

 

"Get on your hands and knees." The voice commanded. 

Tony scrambled to do so. Once there, the man just picked him up to move him to face... the window? Tony couldn't tell. A hand was pressed between his ass cheeks, inspecting him. The inspection went on for some time, Tony growing uncomfortable. Did he dare say anything? 

"Your hole is so fucked out. Do you get fucked a lot?" The voice sounded concerned. Tony sagged. This happened sometimes: someone would see the bruises and get freaked out, be all concerned and not want to do anything too rough with him. The hand trailed back up over Tony's lower back and rubbed small circles.

"Yes?" He realised too late he'd forgotten to say, "Sir!" And a hard slap to his ass jerked him forward.

"You're not very good at following instructions." 

Tony knew just from the heat that there was a red handprint on his ass. 

 

"How many men have fucked you lately, Tony?" Fingers were trailing over Tony's dry and admittedly sore asshole.

"About twenty sir." The fingers pressed gently. Maybe it was a thumb. 

"Do you let them come in you?" 

"Yes sir."

"Are you clean?"

"I, I don't know sir."

The man spat on Tony's asshole, it made Tony jump. 

"That's disgusting, Tony." Tony could feel the saliva drip down his thigh. The hand stroked it back up and started pushing into Tony's hole. 

"Do you want _me_ to come in your ass?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes sir." He heard an intake of breath.

"You don't know if _I'm_ clean."

"I don't care, sir."

"Why don't you care?" This was an awfully philosophical conversation to have whilst someone was probing his asshole, Tony thought. He shrugged. The man almost sighed.

"Do you belong to anyone?"

 _Belong_? "No sir." 

"Do you want to belong to me?"

 _What was this guy talking about?_ "Sure. Whatever you want, sir."

"Hmm."

 _What does that mean?_ Tony wondered, slightly freaked out but all the more turned on for it.

 

The fingers had done their job, Tony was stretched out enough to finally get reamed and switch off his brain for a little while. This was taking entirely too long. He liked dirty talk as much as the next guy but he was expecting this to be less talky more getting _fucked_.

"Are you gonna fuck me anytime soon? _Sir_."

That did it.

 

A bruising slap rang out and Tony fell forward. Two more and then he was hauled over and the man was kneeling over him and slapping his face repeatedly.

"You don't get to decide when you get fucked. _I_ decide. Your ass belongs to me now." Tony couldn't respond through the rain of slaps to his face. This was definitely more like it though.

"Suck my cock, Tony." Tony opened his mouth, but could do little else with the man sitting on top of him, pinning his arms. He shifted above Tony and then a half-hard dick was shoved into his mouth. He couldn't move his head much so just sucked. The man shifted above him and now the cock was thrusting, hitting the back of Tony's throat each time. The man must be practically doing press ups over Tony, he could feel his heat over his face and his legs braced either side of his torso. 

 

Tony started jerking off, this was finally getting good. But the throat fucking stopped abruptly and the man shifted again. Then he was off the bed and hauling Tony up with him. The man was strong, lifting Tony like he weighed nothing. Tony was tossed back onto the bed and then a hand was on his throat. The man's face was next to his, it hesitated and then planted a soft kiss to his cheek, gentle in contrast to the hand on his throat which was beginning to tighten. Tony tried to stave off panic as the kisses pressed over his face and his lungs started to ache. 

 

The pressure eased and the face withdrew, Tony gasping for air after it. More slaps to his face brought him back and his erection was harder than ever. In the back of Tony's mind he idly noticed that the man's aftershave was the same Old Spice that Steve used. 

"You don't touch yourself anymore. Understood?"

Tony nodded again. He was manhandled onto his front and slapped hard on the ass. 

"Understood?"

"Yes! Sir!" Tony coughed out.

 

The man probed into him with a thumb, spreading the rest of that huge hand across Tony's ass cheek, squeezing. Tony wished he could see, see the size of this guy in the flesh. But he daren't take off his blindfold. It was almost better that way, he could imagine it was anyone doing it. Anyone.

 

The man lined up behind Tony's body, straddling his thighs. He lined up his cock and then thrust in with one movement. It hurt. Tony yelped. The man leaned down, covering Tony's body with his and pinning him down with his sheer mass. He pushed under Tony's arms and clasped them behind Tony's head like a full-nelson. Tony was completely at his mercy. 

 

"What do you want, Tony?" The man asked, quietly into his ear. He hadn't started moving yet, just lay there on top of Tony, seated inside him.

"Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Sir. Fill me."

He started to move. It was slow, like the man wanted to draw it out and make it _count_. Too slow for Tony.

"Faster!"

 

He should have known better than to give this guy commands of his own. A hand moved from the back of Tony's neck round to his mouth, covering it easily. The man's mouth was next to Tony's ear, but he didn't say anything, just kept up his torturously slow pace. 

" _I'm_ using you now. How _I_ want. Are you gonna argue?"

Tony shook his head as much as his limited range of movement would allow. The hand on his mouth was calloused and warm. It smelled like the same soap they used in the tower. Sandalwood.

"I'm gonna... _fuck_ you... until I'm done, then you're going to lick my cock clean, and _then_ you can come. But only if you satisfy me."

The thrusts started to pick up speed, but the hand remained. 

"And then you'll come here tomorrow and I'll let you come again. But you're not to let anyone else fuck you til then. Think you can manage that? Not get fucked by someone in an alley on the way home?" 

Tony nodded. 

"And I don't want you to touch yourself either. I'm the only one who gets to make you come. Ok?"

Tony nodded again, but didn't really believe that he would see this guy again and wasn't about to promise him _fidelity_ of all things. This was a random hookup. But hey, whatever got the guy's rocks off.

"I mean it Tony. I'll know if you jerk off between then and now."

Like Tony was coming back tomorrow. Although... something about being ordered somewhere purely for sex gave Tony a thrill that he didn't pretend to deny.

 

The fucking was picking up pace, starting to really shake the bed. Tony was having a hard time getting enough air into his lungs with the hand on his mouth and the air being pressed out of him with every thrust pushing him into the bed. The hand finally moved, Tony's face was hot beneath it. He was suddenly being moved again, being pulled up flush with the man's body with his arms around his waist, holding him upright. Tony could feel the man's muscles and warm, smooth skin pressing into his back. Still impaled on the cock, he was lifted up and down, the cock hitting his prostate and just filling him up neatly. His own cock stood proud of them, ignored. One of those huge warm hands reached down to graze his balls and reach down further to feel where the two men were connected, pressing in and threatening to stretch Tony further.

 

"This isn't rough enough for you, is it? You want to be treated like a whore, don't you?"

_How did you know?_

"Yeah, make me feel it. Sir"

Nails scraped down Tony's chest, either side of the reactor, which still had yet to be acknowledged. 

"Tell me what you want."

"I want your cum, sir. I wanna make you come cause you're so turned on at how dirty I am. I want you to _use_ me."

"You do turn me on. The way you'll take anything. Whatever anyone wants to use you for, you give it to them. You're a dirty fucking _slut_ , Tony."

One of the hands was now cradling Tony's head into the man's shoulder as he thrusted into him. "But you're mine now. You're gonna take my cum and my cum only."

This possessive talk was doing something inside him, that long cock nudging against his prostate and threatening to make him come. Tony whimpered and was slapped across the face once again. 

"You're my slut now, Tony. Mine!" A deep thrust and the hand wrapped around his neck once more.

"You ready for that? To be owned?" Tony shivered. _Owned_. 

"I'm gonna fuck you and come on you and have you leave here marked by me, so everyone knows you're mine."

The words, hot in his ear, made Tony give up, give in to the momentum of the way he was being fucked, if he came, he came. He'd deal with the consequences - and he was sure there would be consequences - afterwards.

 

The thrusting began to grow erratic, until with a few last thrusts, the man shuddered to a halt with a sigh, clutching Tony tightly, stiltedly calling his name. He withdrew, leaving Tony empty and whimpering. The man got up off the bed for a few moments before hauling Tony back up and down again and leaving him with no idea which way he was facing. 

 

A hand fisted in his hair. Tony felt a warm, wet cock rub across his face, marking him like he'd been promised. "Lick my cock clean." The man commanded, Tony opening his mouth and tasting cum and latex. The bastard had used a condom. It tasted sharp and bitter but Tony sucked it down obediently. With the hand still in his hair, Tony was held gently pressed against the man's abdomen, the cock in his mouth growing steadily softer but still gagging him. The man's other hand cupped his cheek, stroking gently for a moment before he withdrew. "You did well, Tony." And that certainly made Tony's cock twitch.

 

Those hands were on him again, now pulling him up the bed and laying him down on his back. A wet warmth surrounded his cock, and Tony couldn't remember the last time anyone had done this for him. He started to protest, say it wasn't necessary, but even as he opened his mouth, the man's hand was over it once more. Tony moaned underneath the hand. He was so keyed up from before that this felt all the more intense. He wouldn't last long, the man's other broad hand gripped his hipbone, pressing down so he couldn't buck up, which he realised he'd unconsciously been doing. 

 

Tony reached a hand down to touch his hair, feel his mouth, but his hand was batted away and the warm pleasant feeling was gone. "Hey!" The man snapped. "This is mine now." The man gripped around the base of Tony's cock and balls, making him whimper. "You don't touch, and I didn't give you permission to touch me." Tony gulped, that hand still clasped over his mouth. He went back to sucking Tony's cock.

 

Something in that voice, beyond the commanding tone and the Brooklyn lilt, there was a crumb of familiarity there but Tony couldn't place it. The sucking continued, the man knew what he was doing, took his time, taking it all in, pulling back and teasing at the head, laving over his balls. All the more gentle for how brutally he'd just been being fucked. Tony just had to lie there and take it, the restrictions in his movement and not being able to see making it all that much more intense. The man moved his hand from Tony's hip and started gently rubbing a finger around his recently fucked hole. It slid easily in and pressed up, and Tony jolted with a yell. 

"Are you gonna come for me? Come, Tony." So commanding. So-

 _Holy fucking shit_. 

The mouth renewed it's sucking, and Tony came with a name on his lips.

 

"Can I take the blindfold off?" _It couldn't be true._

"Go ahead." _It sounded like him._

Tony nervously reached back to tug at the knot, the black silk falling away. It took a moment for his eyes to readjust after having been closed for so long. His vision was blurry, but there, sitting on his legs, pinning him so he couldn't run away if he tried, was the unmistakeable shape of Steve Rogers, wiping the side of his mouth. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment, Steve looking resolute, Tony more confused than ever. 

"Wh-- what the fuck?"

 

Steve stood up, strode to the bathroom and came back out moments later, fully dressed, holding a duffel bag. Tony hadn't moved. Steve pointed a finger at Tony. "No more fucking around. Whatever you need, you come to me. No one but me is allowed to come in your ass. Do you understand?" Tony wanted to protest, to argue that this wasn't on at all, but he just nodded dumbly. He really _was_ his.

 

Steve fumbled in his bag, pulling out a ziplock bag containing something Tony couldn't make out. He tossed it onto the bed next to Tony. "These are STI tests. Do them and I'll send them off. Ok?" He asked it like a question, but it was definitely an order. Tony nodded again.

 

"I'm gonna take care of you, alright?" Steve said, leaning down to cup Tony's chin and kiss him on the forehead. He stood back up and appraised Tony, nodding to himself for a job well done before turning and walking out the door.

 

Tony lay there for a good while, trying to make head or tail of what he felt about what had just transpired. He was just about every emotion there is. Angry, turned on, confused, blown away that Steve just did that, stupid for not having figured it out earlier. He felt a snaking feeling of... _something_ at how Steve had said he belonged to him and that he was going to take care of him. Steve, huh? Steve Rogers. Huh. 

 

After a while, Tony got up, showered and went home. He wasn't about to just follow Steve's orders. Not off the battlefield anyhow. But after that, every time he defied Steve, he knew there would be recompense. Steve's disapproval was a constant in his life, the only constant Tony could truly rely on. Not just his disapproval. Steve was loyal, and he _cared_. No matter what Tony did -- and he still fucked around, still acted in his own idiotic way -- Steve was always there to pick up the pieces. Steve really did give him what he needed, even after Tony would try (and fail) to get it elsewhere. 

 

It would be a long road, but in their own fucked up way, they would travel it together. 

 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know, I think it was super obvious from the start that it was Steve, but I didn't want to be too heavyhanded? I wish I had a beta to bounce these things off of. Anyhow, I'm pretty happy to have rounded out this story arc and have it finished now. And we know that it all works out in the end!


End file.
